


Sentiments

by orphan_account



Series: Submissions + Sentiments [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Dirty Talk, Dom!Tony Stark, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Flirting, Morning Sex, Sentimental, Sentiments, Sub!Loki, mentions of other Avengers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“When he finally came down, she’d be there stroking his back, her fingers running along the lines her nails let behind almost as if she wished that she could heal them herself. He’d smile into the crook of her neck, still buried inside her, purr in the pleasure of the aches he felt, and wonder why he would ever want to curse this sentiment they built.”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentiments

**Author's Note:**

> So here we go. I decided to turn this into a chaptered thing and each story will go hand-in-hand with the story released before it. 
> 
> [Proper note soon. ]

The mornings after were some of Loki’s favourite moments. They were those moments in which he was the first awake of the both of them and he could spend that time drowning in Toni’s scent and aura. It was those times were he’d conjure up a mirror, so that he could watch as his fingers trailed along the planes and curves of her body; watch as even in sleep, she’d subconsciously press herself back and slot perfectly against him. The moments in which he’d bury his face in the crook of her neck and inhale deeply, lip pressing soft kisses the expanse of skin as the palm of his hand laid against the not-too flat expanse of her stomach. It was these moments in which the pleasant aches from ropes pressed against his skin, bite marks left from her, and marks from her nails digging into his skin without either of them noticing began to settle in and make themselves known. 

The moment the arches and marks from last night made themselves known is when she would show the first signs of waking up and so enthralled by her beauty, even in this slow and unfocused state, that he would forget to dismiss the mirror he conjured up and forget the arousal he’d feel just from the memories. He’d feel his arousal replaced by something that in moments of weakness, he wished she didn’t invoke in him. He’d feel his stomach flutter and his heart bit just that much faster when sleep finally left her and she glanced at him through the mirror and gave him _that smile_ that he knew was reserved for **him** and _him only_ and before either of them could blink, he’d find himself trapping her beneath him; their gaze meeting and sharing that same look of sentiment that they wished they could have avoided. 

They’d share a smile and their fingers would lace together, their lips met in a soft and sweet, yet no less passionate, kiss as he slid smoothly into her. They’d groan against each other’s lips and begin a slow, steady pace. Their hips would roll and meet with each thrust and he’d force his eyes to remain open so he could watch as she threw her head back and moaned his name in the otherwise silent air. His gaze would flicker along her face and down to her neck before leaning forward and burying his face in the crook of her neck. He’d hike her legs up higher around his waist and bite down on the sensitive part of her neck and wait for that particular moan and hitch in her breathing before setting the pace a little harder and a little faster. Their sounds would be quieter than the night before ( _only for the two of them_ ) and her nails would find their way to the marks previously left behind and using them as an anchor as they dragged down in her pleasure. He’d finally close his eyes, but only brief enough to make sure that he had cataloged her blissed out face in his memory enough that he could still see it fresh behind his eyelids. 

That thought was always the one to set him off; to make him snap his hips forward, hitting that spot deep inside her, making her clench around him, and moans spilling from both their lips. He continued to hit that spot until the feeling of her clenching and releasing around him forced his eyes open again so he could watch as a few more of those accurate thrusts pushed her to her orgasm. Body tensing, lips parting, eyes squeezing shut, her cunt tight around him, and his name falling from her lips in a whisper as she came was enough to send spiraling into the depths of pleasure shortly after her. And like with most orgasms that came when he was with her, he found himself momentarily forgetting how to breathe and exist outside of that pleasure. 

When he finally came down, she’d be there stroking his back, her fingers running along the lines her nails let behind almost as if she wished that she could heal them herself. He’d smile into the crook of her neck, still buried inside her, purr in the pleasure of the aches he felt, and wonder why he would ever want to curse this sentiment they built.


End file.
